


We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands

by Thanks_Pete



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, So is Mikey, Teacher/Student, pete is an asshole, student!Frank, teacher!gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanks_Pete/pseuds/Thanks_Pete
Summary: Frank gets a new art teacher during grade 11.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this shit storm.   
> It was pretty fun to write.

Ugh. School. Much like a paper cut, it's small but incredibly painful. Surely my schedule isn't too bad.

Name: Iero, Frank  
Age: 17  
Grade: 11  
Locker#: 167

7:00- Check in  
7:05- Math; Mr. Ross   
8:30-Literature; Mrs. Martinez  
9:20-Band; Mr. Smith and Mr. M. Way   
10:25- Free Period   
11:50- Art; Mr. G. Way  
12:55- Lunch  
1:25- Social Studies; Mr. Walker   
2:12- Dismissal

Two Mr. Ways. I swear if it's another married couple I'm gonna bust my face off a table. You would think they would have learned their lesson of hiring married teachers from grade 5...

Anyways, locker 167. Well it's right by the art room so I don't have to worry about being late after free period.

"Frank!" I heard before I felt someone grab my waist. I choose not to admit that I screamed.

"Shit Pete what the hell?!" I quickly turned around to face him.

"You've been friends with me and Brendon since grade 2 and you're still jumpy?"

"Fuck off Wentz."

"Shut up you love me."

Well, he's not wrong. Hey now don't get the wrong idea though. It's a strictly platonic love.

All of a sudden a guy with bright red hair walked out of the art room.

"Is there something I should be concerned about?"

Fuck. Usually I'm enemies with grade 12 but this one was cute.

"Well you're in the grade 11 art room and the grade 12 rec room is at the other end of the school."

"Well thanks for the clarification but I'm the teacher, not a student."

FUCK.

NO NO NO NO.

N.

O.

GOD FUCK FRANK NO.

"Wow, that's a hell of a plot twist. Are you sure you're not like 18 or 19?" Pete asked nudging my shoulder.

The guy laughed.

"I'm 20 I promise, you can ask my brother. He's teaching music with Mr. Stump."

Oh so they're not married. Fantastic. He's only 20. Fantastic.

"Well fuck. How'd you get a teaching job so young?" Pete asked amazed.

"I did really good in high school so I went through a short course in college."

"Ohh." Pete started to smirk and put his arm over my shoulder, which immediately worried me. "Well this is my boy Frank. I'm Pete."

After a slight mental breakdown I thought quick of the only thing to ever shut Peter Wentz up. "Shouldn't you be fucking William?"

"Hey now!" Pete said cautiously.

"Oh you're right, I meant Gabe. Silly me."

"FRANKIE! NO."

I couldn't hold back the laughter anymore.   
"You love me." I mocked.

"Not anymore!" Pete said walking off.

Mr. Way stood there laughing. He leaned against the door frame. "I'm guessing Pete Wentz and Frank Iero? I've heard about you guys. Mostly warnings. Am I gonna have trouble with you guys?"

"That depends, are you gonna have a stick up your ass like the other teachers? The only ones that had trouble was the ones that can't handle jokes."

All of a sudden there was another teacher that walked up to him.

"I think a stick is the only thing that hasn't been up his ass." The guy laughed.

"Fuck off Mikey or I swear your ass is sleeping outside."

"It's not just your house."

"It was until you got out college."

"I'm sorry I don't wanna live with mom and dad!"

"Then shut the fuck up or you will be."

"Okay damn!" The guy said throwing his hands up. "Oh there's still a kid here."

I laughed and opened my locker. There is definitely no denying that they are brothers.

"This is your annoying ass band director."

"Okay that was uncalled for."

"Mhm. But the question is; do I care?"

"Rude. Good luck dealing with him kid." The other Mr. Way said patting my shoulder and walking off.

"Okay so I have two Mr. Ways? Do I call both of you that?"

"Well my names Gerard so you can call me that, Mikey calls me Gee a lot. Or Mr. Way. I don't really care."

"Hm. Gee is shorter so."

"Fair enough."

Gerard looked at his watch as I got my stuff for math.

"Well then see you at noon." I said walking off.   
This might be a good year.


	2. Not Drunk, Buzzed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete gets into a fight and him and frank drink during free period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOMORROW IS APRIL 27 AHH

So far the day has been uneventful. Lectures, receiving books. Typical school stuff. 

Band was awesome. I've been in band since grade 6 so all I had to do was take my guitar back to my band locker and we just handed out schedules and talked. 

Now was free period, and I know just what I'm going to do for the next hour and a half. 

"Pete, c'mon. We're going to my house for free period." 

"Alright. I'm assuming drinks will be involved." 

"Duh. Just got a new bottle of vodka since you stole mine." I said opening my locker. 

"I didn't steal it, I drank it without asking." 

"Whatever man." 

All of a sudden Mr. G Way stepped out of his door. 

"Okay so we should get Brendon, he would want to be left and Dallon would be the DD." 

I quickly gave Pete a death stare and rolled my eyes towards Mr. Way. 

Pete being Pete, managed to save it. 

"I'm so excited for the party. Maybe we can pay Dal to be everyone's DD." 

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah definitely. Speaking of, we have free period so we should probably go find them." 

"Yep let's go." Pete said running off. 

Right as I shut my locker Mr Way walked up to me and gave me the "do you really think I fell for that high school bullshit?" Look. 

"You didn't buy any of that did you?" 

"Not a bit." 

"You're gonna tell Principal Jackson aren't you?"

"Not if you can make me a promise." 

"...What's the promise..?" 

"Wait until after school to get drunk, and don't drink and drive." 

"I think I can make that promise." 

"Then your secret is safe with me." He said smiling. 

I sighed thankfully. "Thanks Mr. Way." 

"No problem." 

Pete walked up and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the door. 

Pete didn't let go until we was in my car. 

"Where's Dallon and Brendon?" 

"Library. We need to go now. I want the whole hour and a half with alcohol and video games before going back to the hell hole." 

"Fair enough." I laughed. 

We made the 2 minute drive to my house. I would walk if it wasn't for drinking during free period was a normal thing. We usually limit ourselves and one of us stays sober enough to drive. If not we will walk back. 

We pulled in, Pete jumping out instantly and walking straight inside. 

I followed him, getting a few beers. I offered one to Pete, who just sat it on the table. 

"I'm not wasting time on beer today. I need vodka." He said setting a ten dollar bill on the table beside the beer. 

He grabbed the vodka bottle and sat on the couch. 

I grabbed the beer he left on the table and sat beside him. 

"What's up? You seem anxious."

"You know that Tyler kid in math?" 

"Yeah." 

Pete pulled his sleeves from over his hands and revealed his bloody and bruised knuckles. 

"Pete what the hell?! Did you kill the kid?!" 

"No it wasn't him. Well he's a demiboy and one of the jocks, Bert, was making fun of him and calling him fag and shit. Well I kinda beat the fuck out of him and I think I broke my hand." 

He opened the vodka with his knees and left hand, taking a big drink. 

"Be careful. Stop when you start getting buzzed." 

"All I need is a buzz to distract me a little bit from my hand. That's all I'm aiming for. I got this." 

He quickly downed a fifth of the bottle, making a face as it went down. 

"That should kick in." 

I laughed opening my own, taking a drink. 

"You should hurry up and chug that so we can go run around Walmart or something." 

I rolled my eyes and got up. "I will put it on the fridge and we can go to the mall. Deal?" 

"Yup." 

I put my beer in the fridge and grabbed a monster and my keys. 

"Let's go" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Drunk Pete In Hot Topic...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's 'buzzed' turns to almost shit faced and gets his piercings back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me 2 days to write this because I keep falling asleep.  
> I am trash.  
> this has so many errors and I'm sorry

Since the drive to the mall was kinda long, we could only go to Hot Topic and grab something for lunch. By the time we pulled in, the vodka had kicked in and Pete was most definitely drunk. We walked into the store and Pete ran to the Cheshire.

"Breezy!" He yelled jumping over the counter to hug her. "Hey Pete!" She chuckled. Pete started walking around looking at anime merch.

"Oh, Frank, guess what I requested just for you." I turned to Breezy. "Hm, are you allowed to do piercings here now?" She laughed. "No but I can do it in the back. I know how. Anyways, I requested more Smashing Pumpkins and Blink-182 designs." 

I turned to the wall of shirts and there were new designs. "Wow those are awesome." I ran over and grabbed one Smashing Pumpkins shirt and one Blink-182 shirt. 

I handed them to Breezy along with a Green Day jacket. I went to talk to Breezy when all of a sudden Pete slammed something down on the counter, throwing a 10 dollar bill at Breezy. 

"Breezy I want it, it's mine now!" He said excitedly hugging something.

"Wait what-"

"He's fucking buying Bone Daddy."

I shook my head and handed Breezy $40 for my stuff. 

"How drunk is he?" 

"Chugged a third of vodka."

"Fuck, Pete! Don't you guys have school!? Seniors don't start this week."

"Yes, it's free period for juniors right now."

Breezy looked at her phone. "You guys better hurry then. What are you doing about Pete?" 

"He can fend for himself." 

Breezy smirked. "You're an evil little man, Frankie."

"Yeah but he loves me." I laughed. "Hey can I change shirt real quick?"

"You've ran in here in underwear before, it's nothing we haven't seen."

"Fair enough." When I slid my shirt off, Breezy laughed. 

"Another tattoo Frank?"

"Hey now, shh. That can stay between us for now." I said putting the Smashing Pumpkins shirt on. 

"Does your mom know?"

"Yeah but new teachers, I don't need them knowing I'm tattoo crazed."

"You have Halloween on your knuckles for God sake! That's not really hidden."

"Hoodies sweet cheeks."

"Yea, we'll see how long that lasts."

"Whatever. Hey, can you really re-pierce my lip and nose now?"

"Will I get sued?" 

"No." 

"Then let's go."

"Pete, come to the break room."

We all walked back to the little break room and Breezy got started right away.

Everything was done in about 10 minutes. 

"Did it hurt?" Pete asked.

"Nope. no worse than a tattoo. My eyes watered really bad with my nose though."

"It's fine, it's just the nerves."

"Okay. Shit pete, we have to get going. Thanks Breez." I said handing her $20 which she denied.

"On me. Now hurry before you get in trouble." She said waving.

We waved back and walked back to the car.

When Pete got in, he rested his head against the window.

"Is it getting to you?" I laughed. 

"A little. I'm good. As long as I can pull it together for Social Studies we're good."

"Why just social studies?" 

"Because Mr. Walker seems like someone I don't wanna fuck with."

"He's just a stoner, it'll be okay."

We pulled off and started back to school.

"Wait can we stop by a gas station. Food is needed." I laughed and pulled into the gas station.  I handed Pete $5. "Get me a Monster." "Okay."

We got back to school with 5 minutes to spare. I put my other shirts in my bag and my keys in my pocket with my phone. 

I got my things for art and stood at my locker waiting for Pete.

All of a sudden the art room door opened and Mr. Way walked out on his phone.

"No, Mikey. I will promise you if that guy shows up at my house I will kill him... No that is totally fair... Sorry bro bro.."

I laughed a little as he hung up. He went to say something but stopped and stared at me for a second. 

"Did you have piercings just an hour ago?"

"Nope."

"...Okay. I will say, I approve of your music taste." He said nodding towards my shirt.

"Oh, thanks. So what-"

"Frankie, we have an emergency!"

I sighed. "What did you do this time..?"

"Breezy has my phone."

"Ha, that sucks."

Pete gave me a death stare, but started smirking. "Hey Frank, I haven't got to see your new tattoo yet."

I glared at him. "Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the fucking third. I asked you not to do one thing..."

"Actually you told Breezy." 

"I fucking hate you." I said showing Pete the new scorpion on my neck that was previously hidden by my jacket.

"That's really cool Frank, I'd love to hear the story behind that." Mr. Way said walking back into his class smiling.

I stood there shocked.

"Are you fucking serious?! I try to piss you off and he's even more interested now."

"He's not interested Pete for fucks sake."

"He definitely is!"

"He's a fucking teacher!" I whisper- yelled.

"Okay? He's only 20 though. Plus you turn 18 in a month, so it will only be 2 years."

The bell rang and I shut my locker, walking into the art room with Pete.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed @_@   
> Comment if you want a continuation  
> >•<


End file.
